Second Chance
by Hanzema786
Summary: -Continues from the end of the Manga- What if another war broke out destroying all in its wake. TimeTravelNarutoFic. May contain some NaruHina later not sure. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

The beginning of the end

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

'thoughts' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Now without further adieu my first chapter.

'Urghhhh my head hurts; it feels like Baa-chan hit me with one of her super powered punches'. Shaking his head, to rid himself of these thoughts; Naruto slowly opened his eyes only for him to see the destruction caused by the _Him_. Dead bodies littered the entirety of the battle ground. Charred bodies and body parts of his comrades was all he could see, with the odd vulture eating of the dead. The comrades he promised to protect. The same ones he **failed** to protect. Tears now threatening to spill, Naruto thought back to the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, when he first achieved control over the Kyuubi's chakra. His thoughts jumped to time he had joined the war, taking it upon himself to help his fellow comrades against the white Zetsu's, effectively helping turn the tides with each Zetsu he helped slaughter. His memories jumped to the time he helped the 5 Kages fend off against the one whom they all thought was the cause of the war, Uchiha Madara. "Damn him!" tears were now falling like rain fell unto the earth, as Naruto cried to the Heavens, Hell and all inbetween"I should have listened to your warnings Kurama, it's my fault entirely. I could have saved them. I shouldn't have left them to face off against a foe of his calibre!" Naruto smashed his knuckles against the solid ground he was occupying, cutting open his skin leaving a dent in its wake and making blood to flow freely from the gash. "I should have finished him when I had the chance to. They would have all still been alive!" Naruto cried out in anger as he his left fist into the ground again. "If Baa-chan would've survived, she would have healed them all with her medical skills or summons" Using his right hand Naruto lay waste to the ground, smashing the wasteland, causing a crack to form.

Naruto's memories then took him back to the handicap battle in which he, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke fought alongside one another to defeat the true mastermind behind the war, Kaguya Ootsuki and Black Zetsu. "That should have been the end" Naruto started calmly. "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE END OFF ALL WARS!" Naruto shouted furiously, whilst letting the Kyuubi's demonic chakra leak out from his sweat pores. His body trembling in rage, increasing in ferocity with each thought passing through Naruto's mind.

Naruto's mind kept replacing each memory with another, like a reel for all to see till they abruptly stopped on the day that caused the destruction that lay before him. The day Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village. The day the first act of war was taken. The day the first death of the horrific war was taken. The day.. The day his son Bolt was killed. "I'll kill you!.. I WILL KILL YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" With that the last of the demonic chakra consumed him, making all seem black, as his consciousness faded away.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Please Fav/Foll/Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

A New Beginning.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

'thoughts/emphasis9you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'_The greatest of 'The 5 Great Villages' –Konoha, The hidden Leaf village- lay in ruins as though Kami himself had lain waste to it, smoke billowed, thickening the air making it hard for all to see, enough to signal for any Konoha nin who was out of the village to abort whatever mission they're on and immediately return to the village. In the smoke stood a single figure crackling maniacally for his dream had finally come true. The total destruction of Konoha! Without its roots no tree could live. Now all the nations would fall effectively making his latest plan come into effect. This was the start of the Fifth Shinobi War. "Kuku"..'_

".. and for team 7 we have Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, I said 'and Uzumaki Naruto." Looking around the room Iruka found said Uzumaki with his head down on the desk in deep sleep whilst snoring quietly; infuriated by this Iruka pinched the bridge of his noise before shouting "Naruto!" at the Uzumaki to wake him up to his attention. Seeing that his attempt failed, Iruka used his back-up plan, the infamous 'Bighead No Jutsu', trying his luck once more, luckily for the other 20 students in the classroom Naruto woke up this time saving their ears from becoming utterly useless. "I'm glad you decided to join us by actually listening in to what i have to say, and not staying asleep, Naruto" Iruka said lacing every word with sarcasm, enough so that even the most dense off creation would realised. This got a few snickers from the other students in the class, making Naruto's face turn red, red enough to put Hinata to shame. "Now where was I" Iruka started off again, "Oh yes, I remember now, I was about to tell team 7 who their sensei is going to be. Ah there it is, and team 7 will have Hatake Kakashi as their acting sensei..."

Zoning out again, Naruto thought back to the nightmare he was having, 'What was that about? What was the meaning of that dream? Was that a premonition of what is to come?' with his thoughts taking a turn for the worst, Naruto thought back to his team listing, then it hit him, Uchiha Sasuke was on his team, feeling the need to puke Naruto quickly tuned back into what was occurring around him, to help ease his queasiness.

Looking around the room, his team was the last ones there. 'This is great, just what the greatest Hokage to have ever live needs, a sensei with punctuality issues!' Naruto thought grimly, before looking at the clock then turning back to his desk to get some more shut eye time.

2 hours later, the unpunctual sensei finally made his appearance to meet his new victims. "Yo" he called out from the classrooms entrance, making all 3 Genins jump from their seat with Sasuke recovering the fastest to go back to his brooding, whilst Naruto just rubbed at his eyes to clear out any of the sleep they held. Looking at the new arrival Sakura pointed her finger at the said arrival accusingly before shouting "You're late!" 'So this is them huh, they don't look like much, Pinkie over there looks like the bigmouth of the group then, Emo over there is most likely as his new nickname suggests, and the villages pariah is a little less energetic than the reports says. Mou, this works better for me.' Kakashi thought to himself before addressing the trio "meet me on the roof within the next 5 minutes. Don't be late, or else." With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, signalling for the trio to follow pursuit and meet their new sensei on the roof within their set time frame.

Once they arrived on the roof, Kakashi had them sit, then introduce themselves to one another by telling their names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and lastly their goals for the future. This started with Kakashi telling the other 3 about himself first which left the Genins sweat dropping at the scarce information told to them, since they knew no more than they already did before their teachers speech about himself, and that information being his name. The order was Pinkie, then Emo, then Naruto last. For Kakashi everything seemed to go as he predicted it would until it came time for Naruto to speak, because unlike the 'I will be the greatest Hokage Dattebayo' or whatever other childish yet innocent speech he was expecting Naruto to say, the speech he heard was one for the ages. One he would never forget. The confidence, the aura, and the chakra rolling off of Naruto made it certain for Kakashi that this was the day he would remember as the true birth of the greatest Kage in history. The true birth of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance

Fear and Respect.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Sorry about the long wait, it's just that I have been EXTREMELY busy recently with 2 jobs and gym, But the good news is, I have an idea for a second story! Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'thoughts/emphasis you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

'He's more unstable than the reports suggest. Hmm, he's too unstable to be left without the correct training. Left unchecked he'll most likely become a threat to Konoha. The last thing this village needs is another Uchiha Itachi.' Thought Kakashi 'Guess I'll have to spend the most time on him then huh, sorry Sensei looks like my priorities can't lie with Naruto, the village's safety comes first.'

Sighing Kakashi then turned to Naruto "Mou, it's your turn Fishcake". Hearing this, Naruto awoke from his nap, stretching before speaking up in lazy manner, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know nothing off my clan nor their whereabouts, guess they too must've left me but who can blame them huh, afterall I am Kyuubi jinchuriki." Laughed Naruto dryly whilst keeping his eyes glued to the ground as a rare show of insecurity. Feeling tears well up in his eyes; Naruto steeled himself turning to address his fellow Ninja's leaking out a bit of his chakra to give himself a sense of authority, one which only a high ranking leader would have, one like a Kage.

During this little spectacle Kakashi's form went from being lazy to shock, his eyes bulging out to the point they almost looked like they was going to fall out of their sockets. 'Just how does he know?! Openly saying it in front of his team members the Hokage needs to know about this as soon as possible.' Relaxing his posture again 'This is going to be a longggg day!' Kakashi let out a much needed sigh letting his thoughts drift back to just how much paper work he would have to be filling in.

"You know I once dreamed that one day someone would come to save me from this hellish life, but that day has never happened, maybe it won't anytime soon either. Guess some dreams are too good to be true." Leaking out more chakra, Naruto spoke louder and more clearer, "But i will never give up!That is my way of ninja. I will not give up on my dream of becoming Hokage. I will not give up on my comrades and i most certainly will not give up on restoring my clan! Yet these are but my small dreams, my true aspiration is to bring peace to this cold world! I will do it even if it costs me my own life!" Leaking out even more chakra, leaving his team mates quaking in fear, "And anyone who gets in my way will be exterminated!" Naruto whispered coldly, enough to earn him fear and respect from the infamous Copy Ninja.

"... Erm well thank you for sharing that with us Naruto... Anything else you'd like to get off your chest?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, making the other two sweat drop at how Kakashi seemed to have not noticed the tension.

Acknowledging Kakashi's question, Naruto shook his head. "Well now we all know more about one another, it's time for your true genin test." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Giving the Genins the biggest eye smile he could muster Kakashi continued, "I'll meet you at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10am sharp. Oh, before you go, make sure you don't eat breakfast lest you like cleaning up puke." Before leaving in a swirl of leaves, heading towards the Hokage's tower.

Hating the awkward silence between them all Sakura was the first to speak up "Sooo... Erm would you like to go to get something to eat then Sasuke-kun?" "No answered Sasuke "I have better things to do. I have a goal to achieve, and a person to kill." Sasuke once again spoke, before walking off to go to his clans training grounds.

Feeling down, Sakura once again went to ask the question, this time to Naruto but when she turned around to face him, he had already left, leaving her on her own.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi reached the tower, and instantly rushed into the Hokage's chamber s 'The Hokage needs to know of what transpired today. To say this team meeting was surprising would be an understatement.' When he reached the door, Kakashi snapped himself out of his thoughts to think over just how he was going to word it to the Kage, seeing this was going nowhere; he just opened the door and let his brain and mouth do the rest.

"Ahh Kakashi, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today" came the voice of his elderly leader. Bowing to his leader, Kakashi then spoke up "Hokage-sama, today something happened during my team meeting which I thought you should know about." Hearing the serious tone in Kakashi's voice, the Hokage turned to question his Ninja "Just what occurred that has you so serious Hatake?" "He knows" Kakashi replied. "Who knows?" came the reply. "Naruto. Naruto knows about himself being the vessel of the Kyuubi." The reply came almost instantly "He's known since yesterday, all because of that traitor Mizuki." "Thats not all Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke. "He told his team mate." The old Kage wasn't one to get shocked often but this, this completely surprised him. "Now that most certainly is troubling. I trust you will tell them the consequences if they tell anyone of this S-Class secret, That child has already suffered enough, and i would like it if you warn your genins on this matter."

With that Kakashi nodded his goodbye, and left the Hokage to his thoughts. ' Naruto, what have you done' The kage shook his head. 'If the last Uchiha destroys what little semblance of happiness you have in your life, then not even the council will be able to stop me from exterminating their precious little Uchiha.' Saidaime thought darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance

The Day of the Genin Test!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I own nothing but any OC's I may use in the future.

'thoughts/emphasis you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

A/N; Firstly sorry about the long wait, it's just I keep getting distracted and lazy. Secondly just so everyone knows Naruto won't be some know it all neither will he be OP, but yes he will be ALOT stronger and cleverer than he is in canon. Hopefully everyone will like some of the uses for certain characters. Lastly I want everyone to know 2 weeks is the unofficial time between each chapter update. Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'Sensei, Rin, Obito, I think I have finally found a team worthy of the title 'Team 7'. I hope this time I don't let the team down. Anyways I'll catch you guys later, I'm already late for their Genin test!' itching the back of his neck Kakashi turned away from the memorial stone 'Maybe this time i wont fail.. No this time I won't fail.' Kakashi then shunshined away to the clearing of training ground 7.

Upon arriving Kakashi scouted the clearing to find one of his 'students' weren't there. 'Hmm, so where is he?' Once again Kakashi shunshined to go find his later than himself 'student'. 'And here everyone thought it was impossible to be more later than me'.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

'_Stood before him was a younger version of himself, his clothes tattered and ripped in various places, speaking volumes of the kind of beating this child had been through. The child was trying to tell him something "You failed..." Naruto went closer so he could hear the youngster more clearly. "You failed us all.." _

_Voicing his thoughts Naruto spoke out "Why are you bleeding and who put you in this shape?"_

"_You don't remember?" The child asked momentarily shocked. "It was him, he did all this but it's your entire fault! Had you been the kind of leader you should have been none of this would have happened Father! Had you finished him when you had the chance to none of this would have happened" The child seethed as he pointed to the charred remains around them. "We trusted you" the child started again "And you betrayed that trust! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Who was this child? Why did he seem so familiar? How could Naruto have done this, he was never even in the victiny, heck he didn't even know where they was standing! _

"_Hang on, this child!" it was all coming back to Naruto, " I remember him he's.."_

KNOCK KNOCK

Urghhhh.. His head hurt again. Why did he keep getting these pains?

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted in frustration. God! People sure knew how to irritate one another huh.

Naruto quickly created a Kage Bunshin to go open the door whilst he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Opening the door the Bunshin found a relaxed Kakashi reading his porn, this caused the Bunshin to frown, like did the man have no modesty? Like really, reading that kind of smut in front of young adult like himself was totally inappropriate.

"What do you want Sensei? It better be important because you just distributed my sleep" the clone let out gruffly whilst rubbing his eyes to emphasise his point.

"Meh, nothing important really, just to let you know how you're 3hours late for your Genin Test" Kakashi told the clone, even giving the clone one of his infuriating eye smiles.

Hearing this the real Naruto ran out of the bathroom toothbrush still in his mouth, "Naniiiiii?!" spitting out part of the toothpaste foam in his mouth, luckily for Kakashi the clone took the brunt force of the saliva/foam, keeping his neatly ironed out uniform foam-free.

'Hmm so he sent a Kage Bunshin to scout first so he could get his morning essentials out of the way huh. Clever, i may even use that trick for myself. An interesting one you left behind huh, Sensei..' Kakashi thought, clearly impressed by Naruto's use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Mou, its fine. I'm late myself as you can see. I guess it's better late than never huh" Kakashi reassured Naruto, once again giving him an infuriating eye smile. "Just cancel your clone and hurry to training ground 7. I'll see you there in 5 minutes." And with that Kakashi shunshined away.

'Oh man, I've got to hurry!' Naruto thought to himself. 'It'll take me 5minutes just to get there and I'm not even ready yet!' And with that our young hero hurriedly packed any and everything he needed making sure he was fully equipped and ready for the challenge ahead. Boy was he going to regret drinking that out-of-date milk!

_**I would like to thank everyone who has Favourited, Followed and/or Reviewed. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, so please review. Next chapter will be the Genin Test, this chapter was originally going to be for the Genin Test but i still have barely any idea of how to write it out because like I've said in the other chapters, this is my first story. Also if you would like me to recommend other great fanfics I have read and personally thought were/are amazing then please let me know!**_


End file.
